


Reunion

by gijane7702



Series: The Reunion Series [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 25 Days of Voyager, F/M, Post-Endgame, Sorry about itty bitty mention of C/7, They're home and happy, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702
Summary: They reunite just in time...
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, T'Pel/Tuvok (Star Trek), Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Series: The Reunion Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577998
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67
Collections: 25 Days of Voyager (2019)





	Reunion

A/N: I don't own anything...I stole the family names from Kristen Beyer to make life easy. I blatantly stole Decan 'cause he's just awesome. I have no shame over it...None at all. 

Thanks to Bizarra for the ~~deconstruction~~ beta ;)

And to Ariella884 for organizing The 25 Days :)

Janeway Family Farm

Just outside Bloomington, Indiana, Earth

Late December, 2379

Chakotay paused at the entrance to the farm, blowing out a breath. They were running late, very late. He and Tuvok had been in meetings for the past three weeks with the last one running overtime, causing them to miss their first shuttle back to Earth. It had been his and Kathryn's longest separation to date. He was anxious to get back to her; knowing she missed him equally as much. 

Tomorrow was the first anniversary of their return home. When _Voyager_ came shooting out of that exploding Borg sphere, shocking everyone in the Alpha Quadrant. Aboard her were 150 highly skilled and trained people. Since the Dominion War had left Starfleet's corps of officers decimated, the entire crew — their original loyalty to Starfleet, Maquis, or the Borg be damned — had been debriefed quickly, feted, then promoted and/or offered commissions. In the case of Chakotay, B'Elanna, Tom, and a few others, they had been reinstated. All of the senior staff and most of the crew were still together. They were quartered at McKinley Station since their ship was still in space dock for refitting and maintenance.

Kathryn had been promoted to Vice Admiral and was assigned to Starfleet Command. Chakotay had been promoted to _Voyager_ 's captain while Tuvok was now her first officer. Reporting to Kathryn directly, Tom was commanding the crew assigned to sorting through the millions of terabytes of data and discovery, the first contacts, and all the new technologies that _Voyager_ had bought back from the Delta Quadrant. The Doctor had won his case and had been declared a sentient being; he was still debriefing Starfleet Medical of all the medical accomplishments he had devised and discovered during their journey. Both Starfleet Engineering and Medical had been absolutely amazed by how his programming had adapted and grown. B'Elanna and Harry were extremely busy, splitting their time between _Voyager_ 's maintenance and at Starfleet Engineering trying to get the quantum slipstream drive operational. Seven had the operation to deactivate the emotional failsafe in her cortical node, having a rough start but getting through it with her _Voyager_ collective's help and love. She had then been assigned to a highly classified unit of Starfleet Security, something to do with the Borg was all she could say.

Tuvok, his face impassive as ever, turned back to glance at Chakotay and said, "Only Kathryn Janeway could have pulled this off."

Chakotay laughed his agreement. That and taking in the sight laid out before had calmed him. The huge evergreen trees lining the lane were decorated with strings of lights and ornaments. The main house, the guest house, and the barns had been decorated with yards of holly, ribbons, and wreaths. Lights were burning in every window. The chimneys were belching out smoke and the smell of cinnamon and cloves permeated the air. Just beyond the main house all the temporary modular camp houses that speckled the fallow corn fields were also lit up and decorated. Judging by the sheer number of modules, it seemed that the entire crew as well as extra guests were present.

He was startled out of his musings by a snowball to the face. Sputtering as he wiped the snow off, he caught sight of Kathryn, Seven, and Naomi standing by a lopsided snowman all laughing at him. Tuvok cocked an eyebrow at him, but kept walking up the lane.

Kathryn holding another snowball at the ready, just in case, called to her old friend, "T'Pel is in the main house with my mother." Tuvok paused to acknowledge her, then moved as quickly as possible for a Vulcan up the lane, eager to see his wife.

"I dare you," Chakotay challenged her, grinning at her cocked eyebrow response. "Do it, Kathryn."

She and Seven exchanged glances, silently debating at what to do. He obviously had something up his sleeve, but neither would ever back down from a dare. Chakotay was pleased because their friendship, which had come close to being destroyed, was stronger than ever.

Both he and Seven had seen the pain in Kathryn's eyes as she saw them standing together a little too closely at the Auxiliary Tactical Station before she assigned him to the conn. Kathryn had slipped away to her Ready Room, under the pretense of answering the numerous communiques that were inundating them, but Chakotay knew she was upset and hiding. Seven had quickly figured it out. When their shift was over, they had a serious discussion, during which he'd confessed his feelings for Kathryn. They reached the decision mutually to not continue seeing each other. Seven then had surprised him by encouraging him to seek the other woman out, now that they were both freed from the restraints of command.

Chakotay had finally located Kathryn in the hydroponics bay, of all places, tending to her roses. She had been silent and taut at first. Apparently she was more upset that he hadn't told her than about the actual relationship. The news about their breakup had her reeling; Kathryn confessed what Admiral Janeway had told her. Chakotay then shocked them both by telling her that the only woman he'd ever consider marrying would be her, the woman he loved. Kathryn had stood staring silently at him for a few heartbeats, then had thrown herself at him. They shared passionate kisses before Chakotay had to call for a site to site transport to her quarters. Once there, they made love for the first time since New Earth. They had been inseparable ever since, protocol be damned. 

Chakotay dodged out of the way as the snowball came flying, taking cover behind the mailbox. He quickly opened his bag, removed the launcher that Tuvok had helped him modify, and began launching snowballs.

"What the hell is that?!" Seven hollered as his onslaught began. She took the brunt of his initial attack so Kathryn, dragging Naomi with her, could dive behind the snowman to safety.

"Chakotay, what the actual fu-?!" Kathryn called, barely censoring herself in time, as a snowball whizzed by her head.

"Whatever it is I want one!" Naomi screamed at him.

"Come to my side and I'll let you use it," Chakotay called to her, ceasing fire, and laughing as the little girl darted out from behind the snowman and ran to him. She squealed with glee as he made more snowballs and showed her how to launch them.

"Traitor!" Seven swore as she dove behind the snowman for cover. "Dammit!" she bellowed as Naomi nailed her in the side before she made it.

Seven and Kathryn had to know their attempted return snowballs were feeble in comparison to the launcher. They were pinned down and outgunned. Chakotay could hear them swearing. "Tell her to yield," he told Naomi.

"Yield, Admiral!" Naomi yelled gleefully.

"Never, Wildman!" Kathryn bellowed back, ducking as Naomi sent more snowballs her way.

"Are you insane?" Seven shouted at Kathryn.

"I’ve got this...” she told her. “Chakotay," Kathryn began, purring his name. “I've missed you.”

"Don't try that tone with me, woman!" he called back. "You started this. I just came prepared."

"You'll sleep on the couch!" Seven yelled at him.

"No, I won't," he returned, laughter in his voice. Chakotay chuckled when he saw Kathryn gesturing, unapologetic, confirming that there would be no couch for him to Seven, who just rolled her eyes.

Naomi laughed as he loaded the launcher and she sent another volley of snowballs in their direction. His eyes narrowed when he observed Seven crawl over to Kathryn and they had a heated discussion. After reaching a decision, Seven slowly stood with her arms raised, and stepped out from behind the decimated snowman.

"I yield," she called to them, "Admiral… Kathryn is on her own."

"Yay!" Naomi yelled, dropping the launcher. "We win!"

"It's a trap!" Chakotay yelled, realizing what they were up to. He turned and caught Kathryn's jacket at the last second as she tackled him. He managed to roll on top of her, gently pinning her to the snowy ground. Hovering over her, he laughed at the glare she shot him, which only annoyed her more. "I taught Advanced Tactical Training, my love. Try again."

Kathryn grabbed his jacket and yanked him down into a kiss. He knew what she was up to, but he didn't care. Chakotay nipped her bottom lip and kissed her hard when she opened her mouth. Kathryn rolled so that she was now on top, straddling him. "Missed you." She told him around kisses.

Grasping her hips, he rolled his own up into her so she could feel how much he had missed her as well. She moaned. "It's been a very long three weeks, sweetheart," he panted as she grinded her hips into his in return.

"Too long," Kathryn whispered into his ear before licking it. "I love you."

“I love you too,” he managed to moan as she traced his tattoo with her tongue and fingers. "Kathryn…we should-"

"Get a room!" Tom bellowed from just up the lane. He and B'Elanna, with Miral swaddled to her, were walking towards them. "There are children present!"

 _Voyager's_ former captain jumped off the current one and scrambled to her feet. She stood over Chakotay and offered him her hand before helping him up. Glancing over at Seven, he chuckled to see that she was looking anywhere but at them and was relieved to see that she had at least covered Naomi's eyes. Chakotay quickly adjusted himself while Kathryn began to chuckle.

"Conduct unbecoming of officers, Admiral, Captain," Tom continued to tease, but softened his words by handing his daughter to her godmother.

“Shut up, Tom,” Chakotay told him playfully while kissing B'Elanna's cheek.

Kathryn took the baby greedily. "Hello, little one," she crooned to Miral. "Have you missed Auntie Kathryn?"

"You saw her two hours -" B'Elanna began, but quickly shut her mouth at her former captain's look. "Whatever," she finished, sending Chakotay and her husband a mock exasperated look. Both smirked.

Miral squirmed in Kathryn's arms, reaching out for Chakotay. He took the baby from Kathryn and began whispering while lightly bouncing her up and down on his hip like the professional he was now. Miral cooed in delight, reaching for his tattoo like she always did. She pursed her lips and Chakotay pecked a kiss on them. Miral giggled and babbled his name, "Tay!" She then turned to Kathryn, who kissed her. The baby clapped her hands with glee.

Tom groaned. "Miral…"

"Shameless like her father," B'Elanna laughed. Tom puckered his lips towards her and she complied. "You need your own kid," she turned to her former command team.

"Someday," Chakotay said the same time Kathryn said, "eventually."

"Vin," Miral called, reaching for Seven. When the former drone took the child from him, Chakotay wrapped his arms around Kathryn's waist. She snuggled into him. He shook his head as Seven held a fussing Miral out at arm's length.

Naomi looked amused as she told her, "I don't think you're supposed to hold a baby like that…"

"I know that. But she enjoys playing with my ocular implant," Seven defended herself. "If she gets too close she will succeed in removing it again. It is not a pleasant sensation when it is removed."

"Come here, baby," B'Elanna called to her, taking her daughter from Seven. At the look of fierce determination on Miral's face, she cooed, "That's Mama's big strong Klingon warrior. You'll get that implant again soon, sweetie." Seven rolled her eyes.

"Why are you all standing outside? It's freezing _and_ it's now snowing," The Doctor called to them from the porch. "You'll all get sick. And who will have to treat you? Me, that's who. And I'm supposed to be on leave just like the rest of you. Inside everyone! Now," he ordered.

“He's so damn bossy,” Kathryn muttered.

"You know you love it," Chakotay told her.

"Absolutely," she agreed, since it was his attitude, and antics that had won him his sentience.

The senior staff trooped up to the house, while Naomi ran off to her family's module. There was a flurry of activity as snow boots, jackets, hats, and gloves came off in the mud room. Chakotay quickly went upstairs, changed out of his uniform, and into a warm sweater and trousers; then dropped his bag on the Starfleet locker at the end of the bed in Kathryn's childhood room. Heading back downstairs, he followed the delicious scent of vanilla into the kitchen and his stomach growled at the sight of Gretchen's shortbread cookies.

"Chakotay! Finally!" she cried happily as she shoved a cookie in his mouth. Gretchen had loved him instantly upon meeting him when they landed _Voyager_ on the lawns of Starfleet Headquarters. She had captured his arm and strolled off with him. Once she was done with her interrogation, she handed him off all flustered to a smirking Kathryn, while his own sister looked on amused. Gretchen planted a kiss on his cheek as he hugged her. "How have you been? I don't see you nearly enough as I should. You need to visit more… with or without Katie!"

"I'm fine… and I will," he promised around a mouthful.

Her greatest pleasure seemed to be feeding him; she was constantly offering food. Sure enough, as Chakotay settled down next to Kathryn at the large dining room table, she produced a huge bowl of vegetable stew and a loaf of freshly made bread and butter for him (everyone else declined). Kathryn barely managed to keep a straight face as while Gretchen looked on with approval as he decimated his food.

After he was done, Chakotay nudged Kathryn's foot with his own then her hip, and she began to laugh. She snuggled into his side with her arms wrapped around him. He could feel her breathing in his scent. He knew she was reassuring herself of his presence, so he kissed the top of her head and then wrapped his arms around her. Drowsy contentment began to set in.

Phoebe set a mug of hot chocolate down in front of him and startled them both from their cuddle. They glared at her and she smirked at them as she nudged Harry over and sat down next to Chakotay. If Gretchen treated him like a son, Phoebe most definitely treated him like a brother. His own sister had been disappointed that he was remaining in Starfleet and not returning home with her. But she was pleased at how the Janeway ladies treated him like one of their own.

"Long time no see, Chakotay," Phoebe said. "Katie keeping you tied up?"

"Not recently," he answered. Neither he nor Kathryn batted an eyelash.

Harry and Seven snorted their hot chocolate while the Doctor and Gretchen rolled their eyes. B'Elanna cocked an inquisitive eyebrow at Tom and he grinned lasciviously in response. Tuvok and T'Pel, cuddled in the breakfast nook watching the snowfall, exchanged Vulcan Looks.

"Nice one," Phoebe complimented him.

"Thanks," Chakotay said, taking a large sip from his mug. "Ow! Hot!"

"It's called _hot_ chocolate for a reason, genius," Phoebe laughed. When he glared at her, she turned to her sister and said: "At least your babies will be pretty."

"They'll be gorgeous," Kathryn agreed with her, winking at him. Chakotay blushed, but he loved when she talked like that; and Kathryn knew it.

"Someday," Gretchen said forlornly as she took Chakotay's bowl to the kitchen.

"Eventually," Kathryn replied.

"Gotta get married first," Phoebe added with a devilish gleam in her eyes. Kathryn shot her the glare that cowered a Borg Queen, but her sister just laughed. Chakotay shook his head. A sister was a sister, no matter the age.

Gretchen smacked the back of her younger daughter's head lightly as she walked by before shuffling Harry down the bench even further. He was now practically sitting on Seven's lap; Kathryn smirked. Her mother was constantly matchmaking. Harry was blushing furiously, but Seven wasn't even fazed. In fact, quite the opposite. She seemed to be enjoying it immensely.

" _When_ are you two getting married?" Tom asked, his blue eyes wide with feigned innocence.

"That is a very good question, Tom," Seven said to him. Everyone chuckled. "When _are_ you going to get married?" she asked Kathryn and Chakotay, her own blue eyes mirroring Tom's mirth.

Chakotay and Kathryn put their heads together, conferring. Each looked up once in a while to survey the table. When they reached an agreement, Kathryn said to them, "What do you think about tomorrow?" They both smirked at the stunned looks and silence. Even Tuvok was flabbergasted.

Eventually, Phoebe bellowed at her mother, “You knew!”

“Of course I did. Chakotay asked my permission before proposing,” Gretchen replied, serenely sipping her hot chocolate. Kathryn snorted. “Who do you think coordinated everything?”

“Decan,” Phoebe deadpanned. Chakotay grinned at the look Gretchen shot her younger daughter. “What?” she asked her mother. “It is very logical to be organized...right, Tuvok?” she called over to him. 

“Indeed,” he replied.

“You're very lucky Chakotay is organized,” she continued. “I mean... you could have been stuck with-”

“Stop talking, Phoebe,” Kathryn cut in. Tuvok raised an eyebrow. Chakotay choked on his last sip of hot chocolate.

Since Tuvok and the few other crew members she had approached indicated they wanted to remain on a starship, Kathryn had needed to look outside _Voyager_ for an aide. Decan, coming highly recommended from Owen Paris, managed to get an extremely busy Admiral Janeway everywhere on time, making it look flawlessly easy, even for a Vulcan. He was also a romantic at heart, always arranging official blocks of time off so she and Chakotay could spend time together.

Phoebe went to retort, but paused when a shuttle skimmed the fields low, passed over the house, and then landed in front of it. Chakotay grinned “Perfect timing, as usual,” he said, as he stood and made for the front door, Gretchen and Kathryn right behind him.

“Who is it?” Phoebe called as she followed them out the kitchen door, through the house, and onto the front porch. “It's friggin freezing out here,” she complained.

“Then go back inside,” her mother told her.

“Miss Nosy isn't going to want to miss this,” Kathryn quipped. Chakotay chuckled at the look her sister shot her. The shuttle's hatch opened. Out walked Decan, followed by a woman. “Welcome home,” Kathryn greeted her aide warmly as he approached.

“It's good to be back, Admiral,” he replied. “Captain,” he greeted Chakotay. Before he could say more, Phoebe squealed with delight as she recognized Chakotay's sister. Kathryn grunted as her sister pushed past her and ran down the steps to greet them. Chakotay grabbed her arm to steady her. Gretchen handed Decan a winter jacket, then followed Phoebe with another.

"Get inside, Decan," she told her aide. "Tuvok and T'Pel have tea set up by the window. They've been sitting there since Tuvok got home. You'd think it didn't snow on Vulcan or something." Decan, already used to his admiral's sarcasm, slightly cocked an eyebrow at her then entered the house.

Chakotay chuckled at him, then muttered into her ear, "And so it begins,” as their sisters squealed with happiness as Phoebe helped Sekaya bundle up.

"May the Spirits have mercy on our souls,” Kathryn replied. He planted a placating kiss on her head, but the two of them smiled as their sisters hugged each other. 

Sekaya and Phoebe had gotten along swimmingly from the first time they had met. Their shared favorite past time seemed to be torturing the older siblings they hadn't been able to for seven years whenever possible. After Sekaya greeted Gretchen they all headed towards the house.

“Hello, brother," Sekaya greeted Chakotay as she approached, her arm looped through Phoebe's. "Why couldn't you have gotten married during the summer...it's freezing out here."

Kathryn and Chakotay exchanged glances, then burst out laughing. Sekaya bypassed him to hug Kathryn first, quickly hugged him, then dragged Kathryn into the house with Phoebe. Chakotay followed them inside.

He found them settled on a couch before the fireplace. Sekaya, the tribe's spiritual leader, was explaining Kathryn's part of the ritual that she had to perform that evening, the night before their wedding. Phoebe was listening in. His sister had been extremely impressed that her brother's very scientific captain not only had accepted his spirituality, but had embraced it herself, creating her own medicine bundle while in the Delta Quadrant and learning their ways. Chakotay knew that Kathryn still regularly went on vision quests. She had also studied and memorized not only his tribe's ritual, but the wedding rituals of other tribes for comparison. Judging by the pleased look on Sekaya's face at Kathryn's questions, the admiral had once again impressed her future sister-in-law.

The rest of the senior staff had settled into the living room while they had been outside. Gretchen made a beeline for Miral, who her mother happily handed over, while Tom and Harry removed the luggage from the shuttle. Seven and The Doctor were seated on a loveseat next to Kathryn's couch and eventually got drawn into the discussion of rituals and spirituality. The Vulcan trio sat on another couch watching over their humans.

Chakotay plopped down next to B'Elanna, who immediately punched his arm. “I can't believe you didn't tell me!” she exclaimed. “We've known each other for almost eleven years!”

He rubbed his arm. “You still pack a punch.”

“Maybe you're just getting old,” she retorted.

“Be nice… or I won't ask you to stand up with me.” B'Elanna's eyes moistened. “Don't go soft on me, Torres!”

She laughed. “Never!”

“I only proposed last week and that's only because Starfleet's been making noise about relaunching sooner than planned because repairs are ahead of schedule. Kathryn's been engaged before… she didn't want to be again. We almost eloped, but realized everyone would kill us-”

“Damned straight we would have,” B'Elanna interjected.

“So we compromised on the week it would take my sister to get here,” he continued as if she had never interrupted. “Owen's been shielding us from most of the heat from our blatant fraternization, but they don't want us out there in space together and unmarried.”

"Are you kidding me? What century do we live in?" she yelled loudly. Realizing she was yelling, she lowered her voice slightly, " I mean, I get it. Kinda. Kathryn had quarters on Earth, but she barely uses them cause she's with you… But you two have already proven you can love one another and still act professionally -" she paused at the amused look on his face, then smacked him again.

"I know.” He winked at Kathryn who had looked over when B'Elanna had yelled. She smiled, knowing her former chief engineer. 

"So, Kathryn's coming with us… _Voyager's_ officially her flagship then,” At his nod, she said, “Just when I got used to calling her by her first name… it'll be back to her title.” 

"There will be actual off duty hours this time around," Chakotay chuckled. B'Elanna grinned.

“What's so funny?” Tom asked as he and Harry joined them.

“Admiral Janeway's coming with us when _Voyager_ relaunches,” his wife explained.

"Just when I got used to calling her Kathryn...” Harry said mournfully. “Back to the title.” Chakotay patted him on the back in mock sympathy.

“At least you got to call her... Kathryn. I never did,” Tom told him.

“Never did what?” Kathryn asked as she approached with Sekaya and Phoebe. Since there was no vacant seat, she sat down in Chakotay's lap.

Phoebe perched herself on the back of the couch, but Harry jumped up and offered Sekaya his seat. Chakotay saw Seven, never breaking stride in her conversation with The Doctor, eye up his sister. He and Kathryn exchanged amused glances: they'd have to nurture that budding relationship carefully. 

“He never got to call you by your given name,” Chakotay told her as she settled in.

“Sorry,” Kathryn said to Tom, completely unapologetic. “I can have you reassigned so you can...”

“I'm good where I am, Admiral. Thanks,” Tom told her, giving her a look. She smirked.

“Even my brother will have to call by your title?” Sekaya questioned.

“While we're on duty… yup,” Kathryn replied. Chakotay winked at her in promise of what would happen when they were off duty. She gave him a return look full of promise back.

"Isn't that awesome?" Phoebe said to Sekaya. Kathryn smacked her arm.

“I like it,” Sekaya said satisfactorily. She dodged Chakotay's playful swing at her. “Keep him in line, Sister,” she laughingly told Kathryn.

“I have for eight years,” she replied, pecking a kiss on his lips in consolation when he glared at her. “And I will for the rest of our lives,” she added.

“That I'm ok with… Admiral,” Chakotay told her.

“You've got a deal… Captain,” she murmured right before he kissed her.


End file.
